


Signale

by dexstarr



Series: Hannibal Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Kushiel's Legacy Fusion, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Bedelia is the only patron who could undo Alana.





	Signale

**Author's Note:**

> _Hannibal_ and _Kushiel's Dart_ are not mine and no profit is made from this work.

“Say your little friend’s name for me, Alana.” Bedelia’s words are thick like honey from the first summer harvest, a notch down from the usual musicality of her voice. Even her eyes are a shade darker than their usual sapphire, glittering through the wolf mask she still wears. 

I have sated her for the night, but she’s not finished with me. 

Lifting one elegant hand, she crooks a finger at me to crawl closer. I do, the silk coverlet soft under my stone-bruised knees. “Say it. I want to hear you again.”

There is no reason to do it; she’s not even touching me. 

“Will,” I say helplessly, and fall apart.

*     *     *

In the morning, Bedelia hands a heavy purse of coin to Margot, who is bleary eyed from keeping Elua’s vigil. One of the servants from last night piles the remains of my doe costume in my arms. With no frayed edges, the diamond gauze looks like it belongs on the dressmaker’s table; Bedelia’s flechettes were very sharp. My flesh still remembers the kiss of their blades, the sigils and cuts are hidden beneath my dress. I can’t imagine what Margot would think if she saw them.

“I have a curiosity to see what an _anguissette_ trained by Hannibal Lecter will do of her own accord. Will you stay with him or go to your fish boy?” Bedelia brushes her lips over the corner of my mouth. “Or will you do something else, Alana?”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kushiel's Dart_ is one of my favorite, favorite books, and on my latest reread I had Alana and Bedelia pop into my head as Phèdre and Melisande. Inspired by Chapter 35 of the book. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/), prompts are welcome!


End file.
